Sacrifices
by inklovee
Summary: Secrets, betrayal, sacrifices. Chaos and confusion are rampant during the Marauder Era. Once rumored whispers about Voldemort and his supporters now cover the pages of the Daily Prophet. Reality clashes with the seemingly idyllic life of the Marauders.


It was a lethargic summer afternoon, the brilliantly shining sun high above in the crystal clear sky. The scent of sweet grass permeated the air as a gentle breeze blew. A large oak tree provided solace from the heat to four fourteen-year old boys.

"Who wants to go to in and get iced pumpkin juice?" asked James Potter lazily, lying on his stomach and quietly flicking blades of grass onto his friend's hair.

Sirius Black hummed contentedly at the thought of a cool drink. He was lying on his back, eyes closed and hands behind his head, seemingly unaware of the growing grass pile in his rather long black hair.

"I'll get it!" volunteered Peter Pettigrew. He quickly scampered to his feet, nearly tripping on a root. His watery, light blue eyes darted to his friends, hoping none of them had seen his blunder. Pink in the face, he trotted away towards the Potter Mansion.

Behind his book, Remus Lupin rolled his dark brown eyes.

"He'd go to Hogsmeade right now if you asked him to."

"That's not a bad idea."

James searched around him for a new item for his collection in Sirius's hair, which now included dirt and broken twig pieces. His eyes roamed until he found a beetle, crawling the opposite direction towards Remus. Grinning, he picked it up and placed it on Sirius.

"AAARGH!"

Jumping up so quickly that not even James could react, Sirius hopped around, shaking off the beetle. As he did the dirt and other earthly items in his hair trickled down. He froze. Slowly, he reached his hand up to his hair, then pulled it away as he saw dirt on his fingertips. He whipped around to his friends, murder written on his face. Remus quickly fixed his gaze on his book once more, a small smile on his face which he was trying to turn down, but James was not even attempting to settle down. He was laughing loudly at Sirius's expression.

"My hair…my _hair_."

And with that Sirius launched himself at James with impeccable speed, the latter's glasses landing on the soft grass. Peter had returned with a tray of iced pumpkin juice, but upon seeing Sirius and James wrestling, he wisely went around the other way. Handing Remus a goblet, they turned and watched the match with amused interest.

"I have five Galleons on James."

"No way, this is Sirius's _hair _we're talking about, five on Sirius."

"You're on."

After a few minutes of "I'm betting on you, you idiot. Do something!" from Remus and Peter's direction and "Relax, Padfoot, its only hair for Merlin's sake!" from the brawlers, it seemed as though James was to emerge the victor.

Desperate to win, Sirius called out, "Oy look! Evans is here!" James snapped his head up, jumping to his feet, retrieving his fallen glasses, and looking around wildly while running his hands through his unkempt hair. Using this to his advantage, Sirius grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and threw it on James and put him in a headlock.

"Hey wait—can't see her—move!"

Sirius let go, snickering loudly. Realizing not only it was a joke, but that he lost the brawl, he scowled fiercely, chucking the empty goblet at Sirius's head.

Peter was laughing loudly, holding a hand out as Remus grudgingly paid him his five Galleons. Sirius took a goblet and plopped next to Remus.

"Nice to know you have so much faith in me, Moony."

"Anytime, mate."

Due to the heat, James dried off rather quickly, leaving a sticky residue. It seemed to have gotten hotter outside, prompting them to make their way back to the house.

To call it a house was an understatement. It truly was a mansion, with the entire property spanning over 30 acres. The grounds the boys had been on were the subject of each summer's adventures. The Potter grounds were not meticulously pampered but not unkempt either. Hundreds of trees had been planted throughout, giving the estate the look and feel of a forest, with walkways and small benches dotting the way.

Entering through the backdoor, they were greeted by a large kitchen where four house elves were busily preparing what looked like lunch for a small army. In reality, it was for the four of them.

"Hello Master James!" said one house elf, looking up from the treacle tart he was had just finished.

"Hullo Girvin," said James fondly. The boys had begun to salivate slightly looking at all the food as they settled down at the dining table.

"Girvin will serve Master James and his friends their food in one minute. Did Master James and his friends like the pumpkin juice?"

"Some more than others," muttered James. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

The boys tore ravenously at the food. One could guarantee a good meal at the Potter household.

"I almost forgot!" Sirius looked up from his turkey leg with excitement. Despite the fact that the elves had left the kitchen (probably to go clean an already shining piece of furniture somewhere else in the house), he dropped his voice.

"I think I know what we're doing wrong. We need to cast our Patronus _after _we've drunk the potion, otherwise the entire thing is pointless."

Remus had long given up talking his friends out of doing this. Not only was becoming an unregistered Animagus illegal, it was downright dangerous. Without the guidance of a professional, it was quite plausible that something might go wrong. But despite these risks, there was a part of Remus that was warmed by this. All his life he had been an outcast. Precautions had to be taken into consideration about everything he had ever done. By the time he had entered Hogwarts, he thought he had dealt with every measurement possible. But he wasn't prepared for the genuine sincerity of those who knew his secret. Never in his wildest dreams had Remus imagined he'd be able to attend Hogwarts, let alone participate as a regular student. He was eternally grateful to Dumbledore for his willingness to help Remus. Once a month he would transform into the beast that would threaten to consume him, and once a month he would find himself under the stern yet loving care of Madam Pomfrey, who wasn't repulsed of Remus as he would have thought when she found out of his condition, but rather sympathetic and caring.

Between Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, Remus felt unbelievably lucky. But when his friends found out about his lycanthropy, he truly believed to be blessed. They learned everything about lycanthropy that there was to know, more than even Remus knew of. He was disgusted by what he was, but his friends were more sincere, more caring than he thought possible. James had first formulated the idea of Animagi, and after that, the three had gone to every length to learn more about it. They finally seemed to be nearing their goal. A month ago they had completely finished brewing the complex potion, which required much smuggling and, as Sirius liked to phrase it, "unconsented borrowing". They had learned that their Animagus would take the shape of an animal they were each most attuned with. In their case, it was their Patronuses.

Remus was snapped back to reality when James banged a fist on the rosewood table.

"Then we're all set! We'll try it out next week- my parents will be gone for three days."

"Speaking of your parents," said Peter through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, "How are they?"

A slight shadow flickered across his face, but it did not go unnoticed by Sirius. No, he had pulled that card one too many times himself for him not to notice his best friend.

James instantly pulled on a smile.

"They're busy, as usual. There seems to be more trouble in Wales though, which is why they're traveling there next week. There've been attacks on local Muggles."

As Aurors, the Potters were frequently traveling throughout Europe.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he said nonchalantly, waving a hand but avoiding Sirius's eyes.

Suddenly a large grey owl hooted from the window.

"Griffin's arrived with post," said Peter excitedly, getting up to take the numerous letters tied to the owl's leg. He brought a bowl of rice for the Griffin, who hooted happily and ate from it before flying to the upper part of the mansion where the Potters had an area for their owls.

"Let's see. A _Daily Prophet, _post for the Potters, the usual letters from Hogwarts- yours seems a bit thicker Moony, and a letter for Padfoot which –" he stopped to sniff the pink envelope, "reminds me of my Mum's perfume."

James rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable. Even in the summer you've got your legions of female fans."

Sirius took the letter from Peter and, without bothering looking at it, threw it out the back door.

"What?" he asked, looking at Peter's incredulous expression. "As if I'm actually going to write back."

Shaking his head, Peter opened his letter from Hogwarts. Out fell the usual list of school supplies and books. Turning to look at Remus, he found his friend staring at the shimmering red and gold "P" in front of him.

"Moony, you're a Prefect! Congratulations," offered Peter warmly.

Remus continued to stare at the badge.

"Oh come off it mate, we all knew you'd get it," said James, clapping him on the back.

"Excellent! Now we've got some on the inside," said Sirius, eyes alight.

Remus shook his head. "I don't know _what _Dumbledore's thinking."

"He's always been a bit off his rocker though. Barking mad on occasion."

"No I mean, giving _me _the badge. I'm part of the bloody Marauders for Merlin's sake! Does he honestly expect me to be able to _control _over you three?" he asked, rounding on his friends.

James laughed. "This should be interesting."

Grinning from ear to ear, Sirius took Remus's badge and pinned it on. "There we have it. Remus the Prefect. Nice ring to it. Law-abiding werewolf turned authoritative dictator."

Remus closed his eyes and groaned. "I can already tell I'm going to hate this year."


End file.
